


Shadowworld 100 drabbles

by stupidnephilimlove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, come join, originally posted on shadowworld100 community on LJ, warnings at the beginning of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove
Summary: Shadowhunters related drabbles all 100 words in length written for shadowworld100 community on LJ





	1. Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS WILL BE SHOWN IN THE CHAPTER SUMMARY FOR EACH CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Hand Holding  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood  
> Species: Shadowhunter  
> Prompt: #1 Free Choice

“It’s just a hand, Magnus. Does it really matter which one you hold?”

A short time after they’re married, Magnus develops this habit of hand-holding. Don’t get Alec wrong, it’s not like they didn’t hold hands before, or that Alec doesn’t enjoy it. It just seems to be a lot more lately.

“I just-” Magnus fumbles with his ear cuff, uncharacteristically uncomfortable. “-like the feel of the metal against my fingers.”

He brushes said fingers across the band on Alec’s ring finger. A mundane tradition they’d chosen. And then Alec gets it. 

He needs the reminder that this is real.


	2. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Spark  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane  
> Species: Shadowhunters  
> Prompt: #1 Free Choice

"Is that package for me?" Magnus’ words are laced with innuendo, eyes roving over Alec’s form. Alec just raises an eyebrow, unimpressed, as he steps through the doorway. He does actually have a package for Magnus. The box had been sitting outside his front door when he’d arrived.

“You’re off your game if you think that will work.” He holds the package out to Magnus and it disappears, with wisps of blue magic, from Alec’s hands.

“Maybe this will help.” And Magnus presses his lips against Alec’s, instantly bringing to life that spark of need that never really burns out.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Family  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood  
> Species: Shadowhunter  
> Prompt: #1 Free Choice

With an exaggerated huff of breath, Raphael blows out the candles. The last one flickers out and Max almost vibrates in his seat with excitement.

“My Turn. My Turn.” Max exclaims.

“It’s my birthday not his.” Rafael petulantly says.

Before the argument can escalate, Magnus interrupts. “And did we not do the same for you at Max’s birthday?”

Max however is impatient and, unwilling to wait any longer, sets the candles alight again.

Magnus should chastise him, but he just looks around at his family, Alec smiling indulgently at their sons, and he can’t believe this dream is his reality.


	4. Cell Phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cell Phones  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Magnus Bane, Ragnor Fell (Mentioned)  
> Species: Shadowhunter  
> A/N: Angst  
> Prompt: #1 Free Choice

The text message simply reads 'Very clever' and, at the time, Magnus had felt very clever indeed. 

It had taken him months to wrangle Ragnor into committing to a cell phone. He’d had to endure Ragnor’s endless grumbling about not needing a damned electronic device, being a warlock and all, which had only spurred Magnus on. Magnus bought him one against his wishes and then annoyed him with messages until he finally broke and sent those two words.

Reading it again, Magnus can’t hold back his melancholy smile because even by text Ragnor is snarky. 

_Was_. Magnus corrects himself.

Was.


	5. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Everything  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Magnus Bane, Camille Belcourt (Mentioned), Alec Lightwood  
> Species: Shadowhunter  
> A/N: Procrastination Drabble  
> Prompt: #1 Free Choice

_If you leave now, you lose everything._

As a master manipulator, Camille has always been undeniably cunning with her choice of words. Those ones had burrowed beneath Magnus’ skin, fostering self-doubt and haunting Magnus for decades. Every time he considered he’d moved on, the sentence would come slithering back into his consciousness, weaving its web of malicious intent.

All these decades later it still tries to achieve its one goal: to convince Magnus that Camille was his everything.

How wrong she was.

_His_  everything, Alec Lightwood, sleeps peacefully in the bed beside him. 

Magnus loves him. Even the adorable snores.


	6. This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: This time  
> Rating: General (though blood mentioned)  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Ligthwood  
> Species: Vampire  
> A/N: Description of blood  
> Prompt: #2 colour

Had Magnus once thought Alec would look magnificent in burgundy? Had he imagined Alec in a a shirt the colour of a full bodied Merlot and really decided he would be as delectable as such a fine wine? Had he daydreamed about the way a deep crimson would enhance the green of Alec’s hazel eyes?

The rich ruby is a stark contradiction to the dull grey concrete it pools on. Magnus’ own blood runs cold watching the maroon drops trickle from Alec’s fingertips and hastily he takes it all back. 

_Flesh wound._ Magnus breathes a sigh of relief.

This time.


	7. Favourite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Favourite  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane (mentioned)  
> Species: Vampires  
> Prompt: #2 Colour

_His favourite colour?_

Alec couldn’t decide if he had one. Maybe cobalt, the same shade as the mists of Magnus’ alluring magic or perhaps gold, that notable shimmer of Magnus’ true self. Recently though Alec had become particularly partial to pink, the deep blush of Magnus’ thoroughly kissed lips. Of course onyx would always have special meaning, especially in the shape of wedded union and finally silver, the brushed metal that had been shaped into a symbol of eternity and given with a promise.

Sure, Alec doesn’t have just one favourite colour, but all of them lead back to Magnus.


	8. Stolen Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stolen Futures  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Luke Garroway, Clary Fray, Jocelyn Fray (kinda mentioned)  
> Species: Vampire  
> A/N: The Greatest Showman made me angsty  
> Prompt: #2 Colour

Auburn like a sunset. The change of season, summer through to winter, when the leaves are burnt orange in piles everywhere he looks. It’s a colour that had once been synonymous with happiness, love, but now it only causes cruel contradictions of emotion. They say you never really forget, that time dulls the ache. There are moments, endless moments, where the memories dig deep and the wound breaks out to bleed anew. 

As Luke looks into Clary’s face he feels pride for the child he had a hand in raising and regret for the future the three of them lost.


	9. A Blackened Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Blackened Soul  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Magnus Bane  
> Species: Vampire  
> A/N: I got 2x15 feels. tw self-loathing.

Magnus swirled the alcohol in its glass. 

The ebony tendrils of his past twisted through his core, infecting his mind with reminders of violence and bloodshed. He was tainted and like a sickness it spread through him. No amount of good deeds or pure intentions could undo what he had done as a child. Still, try as he might, he’d worked to scrub the darkness clean, but to no avail. The scales were tipped and there was no going back.

If Magnus had a soul, and that was a question he’d worried over for years, it was blackened. Irreparably so.


	10. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Soulmate  
> Rating:General  
> Words:100  
> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood  
> Species:Vampire   
> A/N: Classic soulmate!au I just dreamt  
> Prompt: #2 Colour

Magnus had lived for centuries in this greyscale universe. Somewhere along the way he’d given up on the hope of ever seeing the world in anything but monochrome. Who knew that an unsuspecting day in August would change his life forever.

Alexander Lightwood stands in front of him and it’s exactly like the stories. Colour seeps into Magnus' vision. It starts with Alec, the tone of his skin and the light hue in his hair and it spreads outwards through the room. Magnus doesn’t have names for them yet, but it’s beautiful, Alec’s beautiful, and it feels like coming home.


	11. Flushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Flushed  
> Rating: Mature (a little NSFW)  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood  
> Species:Vampire   
> A/N: NSFW. Blushes. Not sure where this came from.  
> Prompt: #2 Colour

Alec’s cheeks were flushed, that deep red rush of blood that spoke of arousal. Would it always be like this when Magnus touched him? A hand teased under his shirt, lips pressed sweet kisses along his jawline. They were still fully clothed and Alec felt himself coming apart. His fingers dug into the sensitive flesh of his palms. His breath was shallow and stuttering. It would be so easy to drown in the gentle caresses. So easy to get lost in the shimmering eyes that shifted to meet his. There was an intimacy to the moment and it terrified him.


	12. forget-me-not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: forget-me-not  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane (mentioned)  
> Species:Vampire  
> A/N: S_HORNE 's fault. Major Character Death  
> Prompt: #2 Colour

When Alec sees the blue forget-me-nots he knows instantly they’re perfect. Carrying them along the path, Rafael’s little hand clutched in Alec’s, there’s a wistful sort of ache in his chest. Looking down at his son he wonders how it’s possible to feel so happy and yet distraught at the same time. Alec’s not the religious type, isn’t sure if he believes in the after-life, but if there’s even a chance it exists he’ll take it.

“Want to give these to daddy?” Rafael lays the flowers to rest next to Magnus.

_We were supposed to do this together_  Alec thinks.


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Home  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Alec Lightwood  
> Species:Vampire  
> Prompt: #2 Colour

Feeling blue seemed like a pretty stupid turn of phrase to Alec. How could anyone feel a colour? Perhaps he was beginning to understand that it wasn’t something that could be rationalised. He was broken, hollowed out, and cold, so damn cold. Magnus had walked away and he’d taken a piece of Alec with him. 

Alec kept thinking of things to tell Magnus to make him smile, squirrelling away snippets of conversation that would make Magnus laugh. Then it would dawn on him that he couldn’t just call. He couldn’t just drop by the loft. It wasn’t his home anymore.


	14. Chokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Chokes  
> Rating: Teen  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane  
> Species:Vampire  
> A/N: This is what happens when I try to write smut, you get crack (no pun, absolutely no pun intended).  
> Prompt: #2 Colour

“They’re red.” Magnus says, for once, flabbergasted.

Alec pulls back, too concerned with the fact that Magnus’ lips are no longer attached to his to actually process what Magnus is saying. A frown is all he manages.

“These.” To make his statement clear Magnus pulls at the waistband of Alec’s boxers, then let’s them go, the elastic springing back into place with a slap against Alec’s skin.

“Oh,” Alec finally catches up with the conversation, and his lips turn up into a mischievous smile. “You said you like it when I wear colour.”

Magnus nearly chokes on his own tongue.


	15. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Challenge  
> Rating: Mature (nsfw)  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane  
> Species:Vampire  
> A/N: NSFW Oh actual smut. blushes. top Magnus  
> Prompt: #2 Colour

Alec’s breath was choppy. His fingers were clutching at Magnus’ hair.

“Not yet.” Magnus’ breathing was as shallow as Alec’s as he grunted out the words, their lips just a breath away from touching. Alec wanted to shut his eyes against the onslaught of sensation caused by Magnus sliding infuriatingly slowly inside him. But he couldn’t. Their eyes were locked, hazel against gold, and there was a challenge. Who would break first? He pulled Magnus closer, clenched around him and revelled at the way Magnus’ hips jutted forwards. Two could play this game and it was going to be fun.


	16. Isabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Isabelle  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood  
> Species:Vampire  
> Prompt: #2 Colour

It’s a foggy memory, one of the earliest Alec can remember. 

On tiptoes he peeked over the edge of the crib they’d laid her in, gripped the wooden frame tightly so he could pull himself just a little higher. When he looked down, a baby lay swaddled in white, eyes closed and sleeping peacefully. 

A hand brushed lovingly through his hair. Momma, he thought and smiled.

“Alec. This is your sister, Isabelle.”

Alec tried to say her name, but it got all muddled up on his tongue.

But he’d learn, her name and how to be the best big brother.


	17. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Hot Chocolate  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane  
> Species:Vampire  
> Prompt: #3 Weather

It was delightful to be wrapped up in the blanket like this, hot chocolate clutched between Alec’s hands. The heat was radiating down his arms, and he was finally, finally beginning to feel warm again. That’s what happened when you spent three hours in the pouring rain tracking a demon, you began to lose all feeling in your fingers. Though this, being pressed closed to Magnus under the blanket, made it all just a little bit worthwhile. Even more so when Magnus leaned in to lick the leftover chocolate from Alec’s lips. Alec took another sip, just for good measure.


	18. Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Smiles  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood  
> Species: Vampire  
> Prompt: #3 Weather

Magnus loved Alec’s smiles, he knew each of them. The grin, that was really more a grimace, which was reserved for stuffy Clave officials. That open, unhindered smile Alec had for Max or Madzie. Around Jace there was often a smirk, it tended to have an underlying hint of challenge. Izzy always brought out the playful quirk of Alec’s lips, full of affection.

Magnus’ favourite smile Alec only used for him. It caused Alec’s eyes to get little crinkles, brought dimples to Alec’s cheeks. It was full and bright and like a ray of sunshine it lit Magnus up inside.


	19. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Anger  
> Rating: General  
> Words: 100  
> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood (mentioned), Luke Garroway (Mentioned)  
> Species:Vampire  
> Prompt: #3 Weather

Every time Magnus thinks he has a handle on his anger his mind will throw Luke’s words at him,  _she said he still has the soul sword_. 

Then he finds himself back in Alec’s office, reliving their last conversation. Magnus can’t process the words. Alec’s excuses. His,  _I can explain,_ his _I just found out_ and finally his  _let’s not make this personal._ But it  _is_  personal. 

There's a storm brewing inside of Magnus, borne of rage and pain. Viciously it rips at his heart, his soul and Magnus is terrified of what will happen if he can’t contain it.


End file.
